


The Best Day I've Ever Experienced

by orphan_account



Series: Cute One shots :) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aussie Line UwU, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, F/M, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Plane Travels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N is on her way to Australia, she meets two people along the way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Series: Cute One shots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006641
Kudos: 7





	The Best Day I've Ever Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Lilly again! Yes, I deleted my last work because I realized I obvi can't do chapters right, So I just decided to do this.  
> Enjoy!  
> (edit) I made a ko-fi account, no i'm not doing it for the money, just updates loves.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/lilly_uwu

**(Y/N POV, 3:59AM, PLANE)**

I woke up to the sound of the plane landing that I was currently on, I got up and rubbed my eyes, I also grabbed my suitcase from the compartments above me and headed out the plane. Once I got out the plane I was hit by the cold air of Australia, I looked at my phone and looked at the time, it was 4:01AM. I ran as soon as possible to get inside the airport due to how cold it was outside.

After I get out the airport, I booked a small hotel room which was near the hotel. I just walked because I didn't think that there was any need to get a taxi to only walk one block. Walking along the buildings of Sydney was beautiful, not every building was lit up, but the ones that were was beautiful. I made it to my hotel room and as soon as I walked in, I threw myself on the bed. I didn't even care about getting my clothes off, I was in soft clothes anyways. I just drifted to sleep on the pretty comfortable bed that was in that hotel room. 

**(Y/N POV, 11:03PM, HOTEL ROOM)**

I'm currently making unpacking my things right now, I woke up a couple of minutes ago, I'm just putting clothes and things in drawers. After I finished I put some new clothes on and brushed my hair and took a shower. I wanted to go and explore Sydney, So that's where I ended up, in the middle of Sydney. I was walking when I heard somebody tap my shoulder, which made me turn around. 

I saw two boys smiling like they just won the lottery or something. "Can I help you?" I asked the two boys who were STILL smiling. "Well, My friend and I wanted to say that you are really pretty" The one with the deep voice said, I guess they are from here. "Oh, Thank you!" I said, turning back around until one of them spun me around. "How about me and my friend take you out to lunch?" The other one said smiling, his dimples were showing. I got out of his grip and agreed, free lunch? hell yea. 

I was walking with the boys and learning their names and things about them, I started to like them, except for their flirty side thingy. We sat down at the restaurant and picked our seats. "So Y/N are you from here?" Felix asked sipping his water. "Oh no! I just came here from America last night" I said making their eyes both widen. "Really? I've only been to America once!" Bang Chan said frowning. "I mean it can be good, but there is also problems there" I said taking a sip of my Pepsi, looking at both of the boys who were wide-eyed. "You guys really look like you guys just saw a ghost" I commented making them both turn into their normal expressions. "Sorry! we just really have met much people who aren't from Australia" Bang Chan said ordering his food to the worker that came over a couple of seconds ago.

**(Y/N POV, 5:35PM, CITY)**

Me, Bang Chan, and Felix were walking in the city, observing about every building that I never saw on the way to my hotel last night. "So, when do you have to go back home?" Felix asked, making me shoot my gaze towards him, smiling. "I don't have to go back until next Saturday" I said, making them smile as big as possible, these dorks. "So you have around a week and a half?" Felix asked back, making me respond. "Yea, you can say that" I said making both boys stop in the middle of the sidewalk, making me stop. "Is something wr-" I said, but got cut off by hugs. After I hugged them back, They pulled away. "Well Since you have another week and a half, were going to make it so you get to see every part of Sydney!" Bang Chan said giving me his number.

I put my number in my phone and saved it. "Wait! don't forget mineee!" Felix said writing his phone number in my phone. "My mom is going to be so pissed that i'm not home!" Felix said grabbing Bang Chan's hand and running away from me who was in the middle off Sydney, on a sidewalk. "We will see you tomorrow! Just call us when you wake up!" Bang Chan screamed at me, running away with Felix. 

Well great, now i'm stuck with 2 dorks for the rest of my stay at Australia, but their the good type of dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Email (recommendations) cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com


End file.
